Tell Him!
by faerietalegal
Summary: Ok, This is probubly my craziest story to date. it's a one shot! Klaine matchmaking.. to bring Wevid and Niff together. Song is Vonda Shepard's Tell Him. Hence the title. Just read, and Reviews are welcome!


Blaine and Kurt had gotten together a few weeks ago, and were happy. However they had noticed that two particular warblers were not happy. It was strange for the two boys. On one hand, they were getting glares from those boys, but on the other they noticed them look at two other boys with longing in their eyes. Kurt thought about it and smiled. He looked at Blaine, and requested a meeting in his dorm room after warbler practice that day. Blaine nodded. He wished it was Friday, but they were dealing with a hump day. Friday meant date night.

They met up three hours later, and Kurt looked at Blaine. "Sweetie, I don't think they hate us together, I think they wish they were happy with certain other guys. Get my meaning?"

Blaine nodded. "So basically, we have to push them to confess their feelings?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine looked at him, "How?"

Kurt looked at him, "Vonda Shepard's _Tell Him_"

Blaine had an evil grin, "Do we involve the warblers who are not directly part of it?"

Kurt matched Blaine's grin. "I like the way you think, babe."

They burst into hysterical laughter.

It took a few days for them to set it up and give everyone involved the lyrics, but soon they were ready.

The following Monday, the perfect oppournuity came. Everyone was in the warbler practice room, sitting around. Kurt raised a hand. Wes looked at him, "Yes, Kurt?"

"I have a song I would like to sing, if council agrees to allow it."

Wes looked at David and Thad who nodded. He nodded to Kurt. Kurt turned to Blaine who's smile turned evil. Suddenly almost every warbler's smile matched Blaine's.

Kurt started singing,

_I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him_

He smiled and walked to David, singing the next verse to him.__

If you want him to be  
The very part of you  
Makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do

Blaine walked over to Jeff and sang the next verse,

_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now_

David and Jeff both buried their faces in their hands, knowing the two had figured them out. Nick sat next to Jeff and looked at him in confusion. Wes was looking at David the same way. Klaine kept trading off verses.

_I know something about love  
You've gotta show it and  
Make him see the moon up above  
Reach out and get him_

_If you want him to be  
Always by your side  
If you want him to  
Only think of you_

The rest of the warblers, minus Wevid and Niff, joined in. Half went to surround Jeff, the other half David. Wes and Nick were hopelessly confused.

_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now  
_

_Oh! Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now_

Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now

_Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now_

When the song finished, the two boys that were ganged up unburied their faces which were deep red. They looked around, saw Kurt and Blaine giving them raised eyebrows. David looked at them and spoke softly, "So you guys noticed?"

Everyone in the room except Wes, Nick and Jeff nodded. Jeff whimpered, "So we should confess?"

More nods. Kurt took pity on them, "Guys.. You know we love you. But we had to do something."

David sighed. Jeff looked at David, and both boys nodded. Jeff turned to Nick and David turned to Wes.

In unison, they said, "Well, you heard the song. I am in love with you."

Every warbler in the room laughed at the fact they spoke at the exact same time.

Nick and Wes both smiled and said, "I love you too."

Warblers cheered as the new couples kissed.

Wes looked at Kurt, "So you wanted to sing that song to get David and Jeff to confess?"

Kurt smiled, "Well, Blaine and I had noticed them alternating between glaring at us and making heart eyes at you and Nick. We figured it out pretty quick and got most of the warblers involved. I'm sorry, but it was not fun to be glared at and not have a clue of why."

Wes smiled, "Well, I thank you for your matchmaking, Kurt and Blaine. Thank you, Warblers. Meeting Dismissed."_  
_


End file.
